Never Go In Without Backup Again
by danie14
Summary: 3x11 Missing Scenes: It's not much but I thought some Linstead scenes were missing from this week's episode so I thought I just write it down


**I loved how it was Jay that saved her in this week's episode. I also loved the break room scene, but I thought some of the scenes were missing. So here's my version of it. Enjoy! Please Read and Review :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"DROP THE KNIFE." Halstead screamed as he entered the room where he saw his girlfriend with a knife at her throat.

He held his gun up at the man. "Drop it!" Jay screamed

"Do you want to see her neck slit…" Before the man could finish his thought a shot went out and hit his face.

Jay ran to Erin and took the cloth out of her mouth and untied her hands.

"You alright? You okay?" He was so relieved to have gotten there in time.

"Spence and Tawny are… here." Erin Lindsay barely got the words out as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Antonio, one offender down, find the other two." Halstead said into his microphone before he completely untied Erin and helped her up.

"Er, you okay?" Jay said holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

Erin nodded. "I just feel really stupid."

"You shouldn't have gone in without backup, Er. If I didn't get here in time… I.." Halstead couldn't finish his thought.

"Hey," Erin cut him off and looked into his eyes. "I'm okay, you got here in time. Thank you for saving me."

"That's why you have backup." Jay said.

Erin nodded as Jay pulled her into his arms and gave her a firm hug.

* * *

Halstead walked into the break room. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Erin Lindsay nodded as she held the coffee cup in her hand.

"Promise me one thing, never go in without backup again." Jay said.

"Yeah."

"I mean it. Like not even give a parking ticket, that goes for all of us." he said firmly.

"I'm already kicking myself. It's just that..that girl...I don't know I bought it."

"We all did." He said trying to comfort her. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple moments.

"Alright, lecture over. You want to get a beer?" Halstead asked.

"Definitely. I have to deliver some good news first." She smiled at him.

Jay nodded. "Come here first."

He gave her another long hug. He then kissed her forehead.

"Now, go deliver the good news to the family." He smiled at his girlfriend.

She smiled back and nodded. "I'll meet you at Molly's after."

* * *

He stared and smiled at her as she walked away. He was so relieved that she was alright. He didn't know what he would have done if she wasn't okay.

Jay Halstead sat at the bar and nursed his beer, while he waited for Erin Lindsay to walk in. The door of Molly's opened and Jay looked over and smiled, but his smile dropped when he was not greeted by his girlfriend but by his brother instead.

"Nice to see you too, bro." Will Halstead said as he came in and sat next to his brother. "One beer, please." He said to Gabriella Dawson.

"Sorry, I was just expecting Erin." Jay said.

"Here you go Doctor Halstead." Gabby said giving the beer to Will and smiling.

"Thank you." Will smiled at Gabby and turned his attention back to his brother. "Bad case?"

"Yeah, robbery that led to a rape of a 14 year old girl." Jay began with a disgusted look on his face. "Then, Erin went in without backup and I found her tied up on a bed with a knife to her throat. It was awful. I've never shot someone that fast. If anything had happened to her… I… I don't know what I would have done."

"That's awful, Jay. But she's okay. So don't beat yourself up about it and be there for her."

Jay nodded and was about to say something when he heard the door open and there stood his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hey," Erin said as she walked over and gave him a deep kiss before she sat next to him.

"Hey," Jay smiled at his girlfriend.

"Gabby can we have another beer here?" Will asked.

Erin looked over at Will. "Hi Will."

"Erin." Will smiled and got up to go talk to Dr. Charles, who was seated on a booth.

Gabby handed the beer to Erin. "Thanks, Gabby."

"So how did they take it?" Jay asked.

"As happy as they could be in this situation. That little girl… she's really brave." Erin said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know, she was. Reminds me of someone I know." He said cupping her chin into his hand and raising it to look into her eyes. "Don't do that to me ever again, Er. Please."

Erin smiled at him. "Never Again."

Jay nodded as Erin leaned in to kiss him once again.

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
